Slikk family
The Slikk family consists of basically everyone related to Leopold Slikk. Distant Ancestors Roan Slikk Roan Fell Templar-Slikk is the first member of the Slikk family. Born in 1810, Germany by a Templar father and a Jewish-German mother. Grandparents Hermann Slikk Hermann Slikk is the father of Barry Slikk. He treaths his grandson Harold and his great grandchildren like poop and hates them. He is always nice to his son like giving him an ice cream, and help him surpassing from high school. He was finally killed by the Police on top of the building. Michaela Slikk Hermann's deceased wife, who always tries to stop her husband for kidnapping his grandson. Barry Slikk Harold's father who like his son, always watching My Little Pony and beats his grandson for bad things. He was finally arrest for child abuse. Uncles, Aunts, and Parents Harold Slikk Main Article: Harold Slikk Leopold's abusive father, and one of the major antagonists. He beats up Leopold for getting into very big trouble, e.g. when he gets suspended or expelled from school; when he gets an "F" grade on his report card; and when he fails at doing essays, maths, gymnastics and social studies. Usually, Leopold gets sent to the principal's office because he has either been playing video games or watching videos from YouTube instead of doing his work. Leopold also beats up his brother Leonard when he fails a test at home. He likes to play games and watch My Little Pony all of the time instead of doing his work. Once, he beat up everyone at his workplace who had been constantly trolling Harold at the time. His boss fired him countless times at work either because of what Leopold had been doing in making a complete mockery of Harold or that his work computer had malfuntioned. Harold usually has to contend with his abusive son Leopold, thus resulting in Harold having a short temper and lack of patience for Leopold. Not only he was arrest once, but twice (due to destroyed a couple of markets when he was 24, the latter is child abuse to his son). Gerald Slikk Harold's brother. He is often angry with a printer at work. Mary Slikk Leopold's mother and Harold's wife. She's a Russian or Polish member of the Unova Family. She always calms down her husand, by giving a My Little Pony DVD set to him. Childrens Leopold Slikk Main Article: Leopold Slikk Leopold Slikk is the main protagonist and son of Harold and Mary. He always likes eating his favorite food, Sausage Eggs and smashes keyboards, which also use this as his main weapon. He is a victim of child abuse (he always gets beaten up by his dad and nobody cares). Most of the time he is a dick, though. He always saved the world from his enemies. Leonard Slikk He is Leopold's younger brother. His parents love him more than their other children. Leonard sometimes plays video games and loves things intended for small children, such as Dora the Explorer, Barney and the It's A Small World ride at Disneyland. Leonidas Slikk He is Leopold's other younger brother. He is more pyschopathic, and retarted than his older brother and talks about "internet people". He is actually based on his brother potrayed by Indymogul in Re: Internet People - The Angry German Kid Responds!. Aerial Slikk He is Leopold's older brother. He was later renamed Angel Slikk. Like his brother, he always rage at the computer, but throws out of the window, instead of smashing it with a keyboard. He hanged himself because of him. Gerda Hartmann Gerda Hartmann is Leopold's girlfriend and later wife. She helps Leopold in some battles. Descendants Leopold Slikk II (Or Leopold Jr.) Leopold and Gerda's only children. He is less angrier than his father, but uses his own personal Keyboard. Jake Slikk Leopold's descendant who's named after Jake Randolf, his best friend. In the future of 4645, he was a warrior, trying to protect the love of his life Jessica the Seedrian from his arch-nemesis, Gustav Hitler, who wants her for terrible experiments. Distant Relatives Simon Templar Main Article: Simon Templar Share a common ancestor together. Category:Families Category:Groups of Characters Category:Leopold's family